1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dowel extraction device and more particularly pertains to vertically extracting dowels of varying diameters from engines and other machinery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of extraction tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, extraction tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of extracting various components from mechanical devices are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,500 to Peterson a dowel pin extractor tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,948 to Maier discloses a minimum clearance dowel pin extraction tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,814 to Marchall discloses a stud extractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,228 to O'Flaherty discloses a stud extractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,902 to McClure discloses a broken bolt extractor.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,837 to Hinkle discloses an extractor tool.
In this respect, the dowel extraction device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of vertically extracting dowels of varying diameters from engines and other machinery.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dowel extraction device which can be used for vertically extracting dowels of varying diameters from engines and other machinery. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.